


To see them fall

by hanasolomen



Series: to see them fall [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasolomen/pseuds/hanasolomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its hard to see your hero fall and harder yet to admit that they are only human even to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To see them fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time im posting any of my writing anywhere so im really sorry if this sucks.

"its hard to see your heroes fall." Jason said from the dark rooftop behind her

"yeah it would be, but the Batman doesn't fall." Barbara said not looking away from the docks. "i know, but he can still fall short of your expectations." red hood put his hand on her shoulder  
"Bruce lets us all down in the end. you should get out before its to late."  
she spun knocking his hand away "its not something you can just 'get out of'. its my life Jason!"

"look sweet cheeks. I'm not saying give up the life. i'm just saying you should cut your ties to the old man before you don't have one anymore." then Jason Todd was gone jumping off the roof, down the fire escape and into the night. 

not that she would ever admit this to red hood, but batman had been falling short of expectations for a while now. not just the expectations she had for him but there had been times recently where the dark night failed to reach the standards that he once held all off his side kicks to. 

dick had left before it had gotten to bad. he failed to realize just how low the dark night had fallen because he spent most of his time in Bludhaven protecting it as Nightwing. 

Barbara had noticed the decline. she had known for weeks and until tonight had been clinging to the desperate hope that she was wrong. she hated to admit it even to herself but Jason was right.

it hurt to see your heroes fall.


End file.
